


Think Of The Paperwork!

by Tirnel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Ficlet, M/M, Marshmallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirnel/pseuds/Tirnel
Summary: A ficlet involving Grelliam and marshmallows.
Relationships: William T. Spears/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Think Of The Paperwork!

A cozy fire crackled low in the fireplace of the common room. Grell snuggled against her boyfriend as they sat under the blankets simply enjoying each other's company. Two empty skewers for roasting marshmallows lay beside them. Grell had eaten her fill some time ago. William, on the other hand, continued to nibble on them, having abandoned his skewer in favor of eating them untoasted around the same time Grell had.

"You shouldn't eat so many so close to bedtime," Grell lightly chided as William popped yet another into his mouth.

"Afraid I'll get fat?" retorted William.

Grell shrugged. "It's your body, do as you like. But if you have strange dreams tonight from all that sugar, don't come crying to me."

William gave her a queer look and popped another into his mouth to spite her. 

That night, William sat up in bed, causing Grell, who had been lying half on top of him, to flop to the side. Something caused him to wake, but he wasn't sure what. Quietly, he creeped out of bed and opened the door to his dorm room. The glow of candlelight illuminated the end of the hallway from around the corner. Curious, William walked towards it. The hall seemed to go on forever and when William did finally reach the end, the light was now at the other end of the new corridor.

He continued to follow it, eventually arriving inside the cafeteria, although he couldn't say how. The room was solely lit by a circle of candles. Grell, Ronald, and Othello stood around it, arms raised and chanting.

"Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera. Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera…!" 

"What are you idiots doing?!" William shouted. "Don't summon it!" They ignored him, continuing to chant. The candles flared, the earth shook. William looked around for the thing they summoned. It could appear at anytime! He ran to the railing of the roof he was now on. 

_ Thud _

_ Thud _

_ Thud _

_ Thud _

A gigantic white face loomed into view. It's eyes were flaming red, angry, and locked onto William. It roared ferociously, stepping towards him. William shrank in fear. Those idiots! They summoned a gigantic demon marshmallow man! The paperwork will be endless!

One big, starch dusted hand reached towards William. "Noooo!" William cried.

He bolted upright, panting and sweating in fear. Grell fell to his side, but this time, she griped about being woken up. "What the devil is it?" she asked.

"Nothing," breathed William with relief. "It's nothing." He lay back down and Grell moved back onto his chest. 

"Go back to sleep then," Grell grumbled. "I told you you'd have nightmares. Shouldn't have eaten so many damn marshmallows. Waking me up. Interrupting my beauty sleep…" 

William breathed another sigh of relief, swearing off marshmallows until further notice. 


End file.
